Havoc
by Insane Elven Rock Baby
Summary: A new mutant is causing havoc at the school. No one is able to stop him, except....This is my first X-Men fanfic so please be nice and sorry if you think it sucks. Please no flames, or at least no extremely harsh ones. Thanks. Bye!
1. Healing Orlando

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, etc. from X-Men (the movie, comics, etc.) I only own Rori and Orlando.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ ***  
  
A/N: In my story 'Jean Gray' does not exist. Neither does 'Bobby.' I am a freak about details, but I will only describe people and things that are not in the movie. *I haven't read the comics and I have only seen the cartoon twice.* Also, in my fan-fic, Pyro does not join Magneto and Mystic and Scott and Kirk are only 17. Also, my mutant has three powers (the same amount that Jean had!), but her having the powers is why I wrote this fanfic in the first place, so please do not judge her terribly and if you do shove off because this is fanFICTION. Anyway, I will be using the real names of the characters, unless I don't know what it is, like Mystique. If you know them, please let me know in your review. Thanks! ( P.S. 'Alright' is not the incorrect spelling. )  
  
Translation:  
  
[ Thoughts. ]  
  
*Descriptions*  
  
( Author Notes )  
  
{ Setting }  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ ***  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
{ A lab/room beneath the school }  
  
"What happened," asked Rori. * Rori, was a young, teenage mutant about 15 years old. She had long, jet black hair that fell down her back about a foot above her waist. She had cerulean blue eyes and was about 5 and a half feet tall, not including heels. She had three powers; She could receive premonitions (only rarely, like if someone needed help), had telekinesis and could heal (only others, not herself.)  
  
"He was shot by a cop," answered Scott *Cyclops*. He and Logan *Wolverine* were carrying another mutant who was bleeding from his chest and stomach. *This mutant had semi-short, wavy, dark brown hair. He was wearing a semi- tight black t-shirt with the band logo of 'Three Days Grace' on the front. He was also wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and sneakers.*  
  
"Oh God," Rori said. "Alright, well, put him down over there." She pointed to a waist-high metal table. Scott and Logan followed her instructions and put him down. Rori walked over to the table and cut off the mutant's shirt. She then started to examine his wounds.  
  
"Well, the chest wound isn't too deep, but the bullet went pretty far into his stomach. He's also lost a lot of blood." She looked up at Scott. "Do you know anything about this kid," she asked. A small pair of tweezers flew off a tray across the room. It was headed straight for Rori. She caught it in her hand.  
  
"No," answered Scott. "But-"  
  
"I think Xavier is running a search on the mutant database," interrupted Logan. Scott glared at him for a moment.  
  
"Alright," responded Rori. She was using the tweezers to remove the bullets from the mutant's body. "Almost," Rori whispered to herself. Slowly, she pulled out a small bullet from his chest. She let the bullet go, but instead of it dropping to the floor, Rori used her telekinesis once again and sent the bullet zooming (Need a better word.) across the room. While she sent the bullet around the room, Rori began to work on freeing the second one.  
  
After about five minutes of pulling and tweezing, the mutant's body was free of bullets. Rori then began to clean the mutant's wounds.  
  
After the mutant's body was germ and bacteria free, Rori placed both hand above the mutant's chest wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A small blue light emerged from beneath Rori's hands and shone upon the open wound. Gradually, the bullet hole began to heal and the skin closed up. Rori opened her eyes and pulled her hands away from the mutant's body. She looked up and saw Scott and Logan staring back at her.  
  
"What," she asked cluelessly (not sure if that's a real word).  
  
"Nothing," they answered in unison.  
  
Rori rolled her eyes and turned back to her patient before her. She placed her hands over the stomach wound and healed it. Just as Rori was pulling her hands away, the mutant opened his eyes, took a gasp of air and sat straight up. *He had chocolate colored eyes.* As he was sitting up, Rori's left hand collided with his abs. The second the two mutants made contact, Rori took in a quick breath, shut her eyes, and collapsed onto the floor, her hands gripping her head. She was having a premonition.  
  
"Rori," yelled Scott. Scott ran toward Rori and Logan toward the mutant who was trying to escape. Within a minute, the premonition was over.  
  
"Rori? Rori," asked Scott. He pulled Rori's hands off her head. "Rori, are you ok? Rori, say something. Open you eyes." Rori opened her eyes. She was crying. Scott put his arms around her and whispered, "It's alright. Sh-h. It's ok. I'm here." Rori, still in Scott's arms, looked at her hands from behind his back and saw that her palms were covered in a thin layer of ice.  
  
"Do it and die," said Logan. Scott and Logan turned to see Logan threatening to mutant. The mutant was pushed against a wall and Logan had his claws pressed against his throat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
{ Later that night, in Rori's room }  
  
* Rori's room walls were covered in rock band posters and the floors were covered in CD's and clothes. There were drawers overflowing with clothes and her closet full of clothes, boots, sneakers and makeup/jewelry. The bed was against the wall that was to the right of the door. Rori was in it, sleeping.*  
  
"No," she murmured. *She way lying on her side.* She flipped onto her back, tossing one of her blanket's to the floor. She was having a nightmare about her premonition earlier that day. Suddenly, every movable object in the room rose into the air and began spinning around the room. The floor, walls, and windows started to tremble and shake. Rori began to sweat, shiver and shake.  
  
{ In the hall. }  
  
Everyone in the building could feel the vibrations. Those who were woken up by the trembling gathered in front on Rori's door in the hallway. All of the hallway occupants were in pajamas and curious about what was going on. There were loud screams and even louder vibrations coming from the room.  
  
"Logan," yelled Ororo *Storm*. "What's going on?! Where's Professor Xavier?!" Ororo, Logan and Scott began to move toward Angel's room door.  
  
"I don't know," yelled back Logan. "We have to get inside the room!"  
  
Scott yelled to Logan. "How?! Her door is locked! The only way we could open this without something happening is to wake her up!"  
  
Logan looked around him, at Ororo, Scott and the others around the, He turned back to the door and released his metal claws.  
  
"No," screamed Scott grabbing Logan's wrist. "We don't know what's going on on the other side! Something could come lashing out!" Logan stared at him for a moment and retracted his claws. He turned back to the door and started banging on it.  
  
"Rori?! Rori?! Rori, wake up," he yelled. The vibrations became louder and stronger. Soon the whole school was awake. Logan and Scott then started pounding on the door harder than before.  
  
{ Rori's room }  
  
There was pounding on the door and the muffled screaming of Logan and Scott. Objects were still flying around the room and the windows were shaking harder than before. Rori was still sweating and was now screaming.  
  
Unexpectedly, the items spinning around in the air stopped. They lingered in the air for a moment then dropped to the floor. As they were falling, the *2* windows shattered, glass shooting outward. Then it was silent. All of a sudden, there was a loud, laser like blast and the door blew open.  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ ***  
  
A/N: Alright, I apologize to those of you who thought that was too short and to those of you who thought it was too long. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Also, please tell me if I got one of the facts wrong or mixed something up. I haven't seen the movies in a while and I probably mixed something up. Thanks for reading and reviewing this. Bye! ~ Rock Baby  
  
P.S. Sorry if I added too many author notes during the story and if my descriptions were too long. LoLz, bye! Oh, and need help with a new name for 'Rori.'  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ ***  
  
Review Answers:  
  
The Xylia – Thanks for the pointers!...I would have put my descriptions in the story, but I didn't know how. Actually, I just preferred my way better. Sorry about the part in my AN. I edited the story, but forgot to edit the AN. Also, I do realize that my character seems similar to Jean in the second movie, but that is why I cut Jean out of my story. She has many handicaps, but I have not yet had the chance to reveal them as this is only the first chapter. Not much else to say. Thank you for the review/flame. 


	2. The Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, etc. from X-Men (the movie, comics, etc.) I only own Rori and Orlando.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I left out the part where they get inside the room, but I'm writing this like a movie. Ya know, like how they skip scenes and just get on to the interesting parts...In this chapter I'll be using the real names of some characters and the mutant names for others. (Partly because I don't know them and partly because it's easier.)

Translation:

[ Thoughts ]

( Author notes )

{ Setting }

* * *

Rori, Kitty, Kirk, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, and Pyro were all in an underground room beneath the school. Rori was still shaken from the nightmare and was trying desperately to calm down. Everyone else in the room was waiting patiently for an answer to what had just happened. And because everyone was still thinking about what had just happened, the room was completely silently except for Rori's heavy breathing. Logan was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell was that," he asked. Everyone, minus Rori, turned to look at him. Scott glared at him and shook his head. "What? Everyone's thinking it," reasoned Logan. "I'm just the only one who said it."

"It was just a dream," said Rori putting her head in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. "Just a dream," she muttered.

"It was more than just a dream," countered Rogue, a bit of southern accent in her voice. "The whole school was shaking. No normal dream does that."

"Yeah. Your powers were going crazy. It was like you lost control," Pyro flicked open his lighter, "and all hell was breaking loose."

Rori looked up. "I did lose control of my powers, but still, it was just a dream. It didn't mean a thing." She leaned back. "You can't tell me that none of you have ever had a nightmare before. I just got caught up in the dream and lost control." She was about to get up and leave when Logan said:

"Are you sure it didn't have to do with the premonition you had today?" Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Or with - "

"Me," asked a voice. Everyone turned towards the door and saw Orlando, the mutant who was brought in earlier, standing there, leaning against the side of the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there," asked Scott annoyed that he hadn't noticed. "And where is Professor Xavier?"

Orlando pushed off the doorway and stood on his own two feet. "Don't worry. I didn't hear anything important." He brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and continued. "Xavier is upstairs in the library. He sent me down here."

"What for?" Logan was becoming a bit suspicious.

Orlando shrugged. "If you want I can just leave." He started to turn around when Rori yelled:

"Wait! I need to talk to you." Once again everyone turned to look, only this time at Rori. However, Rori ignored them. "Would you mind," she asked Orlando.

Orlando looked a little surprised. "Um. Well, I guess not." He had a slight English accent.

"Good." Rori got up and walked towards Orlando. They left the rest of the mutants in the room looking bewildered and went to find a quiet place to talk.

{ At a bench besides the woods that surround the school. Both Rori and Orlando are seated. }

"It was about me wasn't it," asked Orlando. Rori didn't look at him but nodded. "What did you see," he asked, his head now turned fully towards her.

Rori glanced at Orlando but didn't say anything. [ Just do it. ] Rori shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to face Orlando, but wouldn't look him in the face, and began.

"It was about the premonition I had. About you." Rori looked up to see his expression. Orlando seemed not at all surprised, only confused. Rori took another deep breath and said, "It was about a little boy. He was standing behind a door, watching a man and woman – his parents I'm assuming – fight. The man was screaming about the little boy. He said that the boy was a mutant and that he didn't want a mutant living under his roof. The woman shouted back that he was their son and that they were not going to throw their son out onto the street." She paused to examine his face, to see if he knew what she was talking about. Orlando only looked back at her. His eyes seemed as though they were asking her to go on. So she did.

"The man turned away from the woman and saw the boy watching him. He started toward him, yelling and threatening him. The woman screamed for him to leave the boy alone, but he wouldn't. The man continued to advance toward the boy. The boy screamed and started crying. He quickly closed the door and took a step back, but hit a wall. He was inside a closet." Orlando squirmed in his seat as though he was uncomfortable, but Rori didn't notice. "The boy tried to lock the door, but there wasn't one. He started to cry even harder then through himself against the back wall. He sank to the floor, the man's threats getting louder. Then the door swung open and the man tried to get through the door frame but something was stopping him. Like an invisible force that no one could see." Rori looked into Orlando's eyes. "It was ice. Ice was stopping him from getting to the boy. And it was the boy who had created the wall of ice. He had placed his hands on the ground and the ice crept from his hands toward the door. It–"

"Traveled up the door and formed a three-inch thick wall." Orlando looked at Rori. "That little boy was me. I was hiding from my father."

Rori was a bit taken aback, but managed to say, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," answered Orlando. "It was all in the past right?" He laughed a nervous, anxious laugh. Rori looked away, toward the school, somewhat embarrassed.

"But there's something I don't understand," she said slowly, unsure of her words.

"What?" Orlando looked at the side of her face. Rori turned to look back at him.

"Um. Well. I," she stuttered. [ Say it now or never. ] "I usually get premonitions for a reason."

"So?"

"So I think I'm supposed to help you with something."

Orlando raised his eyes brows. "Well, maybe your premonition was wrong. I don't need help. Not anymore, anyway. You already took care of that." He smiled while placing a hand over his stomach.

Rori smiled back. "Maybe you're right. But I still think that I had that premonition for a reason."

"So it _was_ about your premonition then," someone said. Rori shot out of her seat and whipped around to see Scott standing behind the bench, glaring down at Orlando.


End file.
